Iced kiss
by tyedye422
Summary: Juvia Finds gray kissing Lucy, Aries and herself? Juvia is confused
1. Chapter 1

**I** **hope you enjoy this is my first fanfic. I will try to update regularly**

**This is a Gray x Lucy x Juvia x Arie. Mostly Gray x Juvia though **

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL But, I will take it if he don't want it anymore.**

**Rate, Review and Read**

* * *

><p><span>Gray's POV<span>

Ok I finally found Lucy.

"Hey Lucy I need to talk to you!"

"Ok." Ok? Does she mean right here? How should I put it?

"I need to talk to you alone."

"Ok." Ok? Again? really.

"Now."

* * *

><p><span>Lucy's POV<span>

"Hey Lucy I need to talk to you." What? Not another quarrel I have to settle.

"Ok" Hmm he looks puzzled. What is he waiting for?

"I need to talk to you alone." Wait does he mean like alone. Act normal don't want to hurt his feelings. First Nastu then Loke now Gray.

"Ok."

"Now." Now? Where are we going? No this can't happen.

"Can Nastu come?"

"No it's sort of embarrassing. Plus, He won't understand." No no no not Gray to. I getting pulled in and I can't escape.

"Where we going?"

"Is your house ok" My House? I wonder why it has to be my house? Well I am better equip there so...

"Fine by me."

* * *

><p><span>Juvia's POV<span>

Why is Gray-sama walking to love rival? Gray-sama looks flustered. Wait no Gray-sama where are you going? Why is she going with you? Gray?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed and though PM i will take suggestions and yes i know the first chap was short<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Kiss

**Thanks to True Thinker I already wrote this Chapter. BTW I still don't own Fairy Tail. I say why not just hand it over to the fan base!**

**Read, Rate , Review and Suggest ideas! or don't Your choose **

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

"Gray I will be right back"

"Don't be to long" I ran in to the bath room as fast as I could.

"Aquarius I summon you!" She is not going to like this. I shove her key in to the toilet.

"How dare you summon me! There is not even a battle going on! And FROM A TOILET!"

"I need your help… with love"

"Oh so you finally chose to heed my advise eh?"

"Yeah."

"So who is it? If it is Loki you have to deal with that your self."

"No he is human"

"Spit"

"Gray" I tried to whisper.

"So you like him?"

"No the problem is I think he likes me but, Juvia loves him and I don't like him that way"

"The old love triangle eh.. Wait did you say Juvia?"

"Yes."

"Well then better make sure you tell him you are not interested. Because if that is Juvia's man stay away."

"Oh that's right you and Juvia are practically best friends"

"Lucy are you ok? You have been in there a long time?"

"Aquarius what do I say?" she then whispered something weird in my ear.

"Trust me I will work!"

"Ok, sorry I just have my period!"

"Gross no need to know your women business!" Ok time to walk out. Bye Aquarius.

"So What was it you wanted to take about?" Here it comes. Brace my self!

"Juvia."

"What?"

"Juvia."

"Really? Yeah"

"What did you think? Wait…"

"Yeah I thought you liked me."

"Well I do just not in that way."

"So then, what doe you need help with?"

"I want help with girls most specify Juvia." Hmm…"I need help I want to confess and I want to kiss her and...well… I have never kissed a girl and I want to learn."

* * *

><p>Gray's Pov<p>

"I want help with girls most specify Juvia." Hmm…"I need help I want to confess and I want to kiss her and...well… I have never kissed a girl and I want to learn." Fells good to tell someone.

"Learn um...well how?"

"Could…you teach me?" I know I was going on a limb.

"Ok, just a favor for a friend. Now I see why Nastu could not help." So she taught me the 'Basics'. Then out of nowhere Aries appeared and whispered something to Lucy and Lucy whispered back..

"Well just you will be able to test it on someone else. Aries wants to try kissing a guy before she kisses Loki." Wait does that mean? " Yes I did teach Aries to kiss" as if answering my question. The lamb slowly leaned in and kissed me. I guess she got flustered cause she soon disappeared in a cloud of fluff.

* * *

><p>Juvia's POV<p>

"Why are they at Lucy's house?" Hmm talking. "Why is Lucy kissing Juvia's Gray-sama? They stopped good. Whys the lamb there. No no kissy no" Juvia shot he with water. Good she got the message. Juvia decided to go to the guild. Gray-sama soon arrived too. He sat next to me and leaned in planting one strait on Juvia's lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah it is longer! Any i still am accepting suggestions in fact True Thinker's suggestion changed my original plan for the story!<strong>


End file.
